


An Imposter Berry

by CaperCookie



Series: One Shots and Prompts [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bittersweet Ending, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanon, Fanon Underswap Sans, Gen, Multiverse, Sad Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaperCookie/pseuds/CaperCookie
Summary: Sans wasn't this Sans...Sans wasn't this Sans...Sans couldn't be this Sans...Sans couldn't be this Sans...Sans could be this Sans...Sans could be this Sans...Sans is this Sans...Sans is this Sans...Sans is this Sans.





	An Imposter Berry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation based off of my prompt for Technology in my one shot prompt writing called "A Week of Sans".

Sans woke up from his peaceful slumber. He turned over in his bed to look at where he left his phone to see the time. It was around 3 in the morning. Sans sighed as he went to attempt to pass out in his bed. His bed was warm and cozy. This is a good thing right? He didn’t get why it was so hard to sleep that much. He needed to take care of his brother though. Papy wouldn’t eat any healthy foods if he didn’t get him some. So, Sans sighed and said goodbye to his soft, warm, and comfy bed. He was quiet as he groaned out when he went into the kitchen.

He went towards the kitchen and decided that he was going to make the only thing that he ever was taught how to make. So, he went to get the supplies for making tacos. He looked through the fridge for the ingredients, instead he found that the fridge had just leftover tacos. Since when did he make those? Oh… he forgot that he wasn’t actually the Sans of this AU. How is he forgetting this so soon!? What he does remember is that he experimented with a machine he fixed and now he can’t figure out what to do to fix the machine in this AU. So, Sans sighed and went to try and find the meat in the fridge behind the taco. It’s better if he just forgot that this wasn’t really his home isn’t it…

“sans… what are you doing,” Papy asked now in the kitchen.

“Couldn’t sleep, so I’m making tacos,” Sans said his voice near monotone.

“sans it’s 3 in the morning,” Papy stated as he was starting to push Sans through the door,” why don’t we get you back to bed.”

Papy was soon pushing Sans through the door frame. Soon Sans was making high pitch noises trying to get to the counter to cook. Papy picked Sans up as though he were a baby. It didn’t make much sense to Sans why Papy was treating him like a little kid. He was fine with it though, Papy was an extremely caring person after all. Maybe if Papy were to tuck him in and read him a story he will- he’s thinking like this version of him again!

“come on sans,” Papy said,” I think the best thing for you right now is to tell me what’s wrong.”

Sans was soon coughing as he was shocked by the fact that Papy knew that he was sad. Wasn’t he good at hiding his emotions, or did that change with his body. That would make the most logical sense wouldn’t it? That’s when he made a noise he wished that he could stop himself from doing it. He whined and whimpered like a little kid. What was this?! He was supposed to be really good at hiding his emotions. That’s how he protected his little brother, but he guessed he must be the little brother isn’t it? That still doesn’t explain why his reaction to his shock and sadness made him so weak.

“I messed up with a machine,” Sans started to sputter out,” I don’t know why, but here I’m just a mess here for some reason!”

That was something that caught Papyrus’s attention. His little bro messed with a machine. That must mean that this isn’t Sans. “Where is Sans then,” Papyrus said his eye light igniting an orange glow.

Sans despite himself started to cry,” I’m Sans! I wanted to fix the machine and see what it did!”

Papyrus was shocked when ‘Sans’ started to cry. Papy nearly dropped Sans, that would just make it worse as he would just go straight towards the kitchen. This ‘Sans’ acted like his brother to a manic state as though his mind was rapidly trying to get him to have that personality. If that’s what his mind wanted to do then might as well speed up the process right? If he can’t get his real brother then might as well make this imposter as much like his brother as possible as he waited. Maybe he could change him to be even better than his little brother in some aspects…

“ok then little bro, if you wanna play that game why don’t we get you into bed so that your imagination will allow you to be in your happy little world,” Papy said to Sans now getting a look of confusion on his face.

“No! No! I need to do something! I need to get your food done! You shouldn’t be eating any unhealthy food!” Sans yelled out as he now was trying to get out of the hold of Papy.

Papyrus was shocked as ‘Sans’ wasn’t even the real one yet already acted so close, but it was just so unnerving how much he took the personality to the extreme. 

Sans wasn’t acting like himself. Why wasn’t he acting like himself. He wished that he could act like himself. That was something that he wished that he could do now. But, he guessed that must be because the AU is trying to fix the gap in characterization. That would explain why his personality and demeanor has changed so much. He no longer was even partially himself. He was now becoming this Sans.

“don’t worry sans,” Papy said,” i’ll make sure that you get back to being yourself.”

What Papy said made him smile ear to ear (well metaphorically), "Thank you Papy! I just hope that I’m able to stop this personality.”

Papyrus smiled now. This little guy was going to make it extremely easy. Now then, how exactly would he encourage the personality without this ‘Sans’ noticing. He hugged Sans and told him that it would help if he were to be tucked in. Sans now blindly agreed to whatever Papyrus said for it. So, now he tucked Sans in and went to read him Fluffy Bunny going into character for him. At first Sans struggled from it, but as the story went on, he fell into a dreamless slumber.

Papyrus smiled as he saw this ‘Sans’ go to sleep. He’d get his Sans back… even if he had to reprogram this one to be him.


End file.
